


I want to break free |Stony|

by Just_DustNBones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_DustNBones/pseuds/Just_DustNBones
Summary: "Tengo que liberarme,Dios sabe, Dios sabe que quiero ser libre".
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I want to break free |Stony|

El pequeño pueblo de Timely se encuentra completamente silencioso, el firmamento está adornado por miles de estrellas que resplandecen de una manera enigmática y maravillosa aunque no haya nadie que esté presenciando la escena. Es a altas horas de la madrugada que todos duermen plácidamente o por lo menos la mayoría de los pobladores.  
Dentro del taller mecánico de Anthony Stark, las luces de la alcoba están encendidas —por una vez, el motivo no es algún trabajo o inspiración de última hora—, en ese momento las razones son totalmente diferentes a los que Tony ha estado acostumbrado parte de su vida. Ha olvidado las herramientas para sostener las manos de otra persona que acunan su rostro con cariño desbordante.  
Tony cree que puede ahogarse en todo el amor que le profesan. Y la realidad es que, no le interesa con tal de probar los labios ajenos.  
Labios que recorren su piel con suma vehemencia, casi como dar pinceladas en un lienzo en blanco. Sus dedos expertos trazan la estrella de sheriff prendida en la camisa de Steve, llega al cuello ajeno dejando que su respiración se sienta en la piel expuesta, la voz susurrante que profesa amor y los toques mágicos en la piel que va quedando libre con cada segundo que transcurre. 

Si bien no es la primera vez que se encuentran en esa situación, esa noche se siente diferente. Las caricias, los toques, cada uno de los besos y promesas se perciben como recién experimentadas o dichos. Dejándose llevar por el momento de pasión, ambos se entregan en cuerpo y alma a aquel romance que no puede ser gritado a los cuatro vientos, siempre escondido en cuatro paredes, aprovechando la oscuridad propia de la noche porque cuando llega el día, deben actuar como simples compañeros, unos conocidos que no comparten más que camaradería cuando la realidad está distante de ser esa. El deseo debe ser escondido bajo capas de un trato formal para no levantar la mínima sospecha en un pueblo y una época como esa. 

Tony reposa sobre el torso de Steve delineando con la yema de sus dedos cada cicatriz, es una acción que se ha convertido en una costumbre para los dos. El sheriff esboza un suspiro que suena más a una queja, Tony detiene su movimiento, levanta la mirada apreciando las facciones ajenas, Steve inicia delicadas caricias en la espalda del mecánico para disipar cualquier duda o curiosidad, pero, como siempre es demasiado tarde para una mente tan extraordinaria como la de Anthony, quien ha olvidado su labor por completo para brindarle cada pizca de atención al rubio, su ceja se arquea dando a entender que no va a dejar pasar el asunto. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—Sí.

—¿Sabes? Siempre has sido malo mintiendo. Puedes confiar en mí, adelante, confiesa aquello que te angustia. 

—Quiero liberarme —musita cerrando fuertemente los párpados por temor a la reacción de su acompañante—. Cuando salgo por esa puerta, no sabes el deseo que tengo de ser libre —articula llevando su antebrazo a su rostro en un vago intento por dispersar su vergüenza. 

—Mírame —pide recibiendo una negación, suspira y aparta la extremidad que le impide apreciar la faz de Steve. Es recibido por la imagen de las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas del sheriff. Deposita un beso en el pómulo bajando hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios—. Mírame—pronuncia otra vez más viendo como los ojos finalmente se abren revelando el color tan azul que solo puede ser comparado con el océano—. Tal vez en otra vida podamos ser libres juntos, Danny Boy —dice entregando otro beso que es bien recibido. Una extraña sensación comienza a alojarse en su pecho, la ignora completamente para poder dejarse llevar por los fuertes brazos de Steve que lo acercan a su cuerpo desnudo. 

•••

Tony debió saber que ese sentimiento era una premonición de lo que iba a suceder cuando ambos despertaron producto de una balacera llevada a cabo en el pueblo. Steve se apresura en vestirse, agarra su arma con la diestra y sale del taller mecánico decidido a enfrentar el peligro. Tony no tarda en seguirle los pasos tomando en su palma la insignia que el sheriff ha dejado olvidada. Abandona la estancia, un grito de alarma llega hasta sus oídos y tarde se da cuenta que Steve ha sido acorralado y en su último intento le ha advertido lo que está sucediendo. El arma cae al suelo mientras uno de los agresores lleva su propia pistola a la sien de Steve, riendo ante la escena, carcajadas producto de su victoria. 

Los pobladores observan sin intervenir, no hablan, solo callan. Tony es capturado, la verdad es que el mecánico no ha puesto resistencia alguna, junto con Steve es llevado al juez de Timely, acusados de varios crímenes que no cometieron y uno solo por el cual son culpables: Amarse. 

El veredicto es inmediato. Sentencia de muerte. 

Se dictamina que la ejecución sea pública, los espectadores son obligados a presenciar el acto, los verdugos han encubierto la verdad, mintiendo al decir que Steve y Tony planeaban destituir al alcalde a pesar que ninguno de los habitantes cree en aquellas palabras. 

Callados como siempre han estado ante el poder de quienes se creen superiores, observando con terror lo que va a acontecer, el suceso que cambiará para siempre la vida de cada hombre, mujer y niño dentro del pueblo de Timely. 

Tony es arrastrado hasta el estrado, colocado de rodillas con extrema rudeza, junto a él yace Steve en la misma posición, la pareja se entrega una última mirada con tantos sentimientos que es difícil descifrar cada uno de ellos. Con armas presionando la parte trasera de sus cráneos, la frialdad del cañón sobre el parietal.  
En medio del espectáculo el tacto del mecánico encuentra el alivio ante la unión con la palma del sheriff. Una última demostración de su innegable amor que merecía ser valorado de una mejor manera. 

—Tal vez en otra vida, Danny Boy —pronuncia Tony evocando la frase dicha en la madrugada—. No olvides buscarme.

El sonido inconfundible de dos disparos.  
El peso de los cuerpos sin vida cayendo sobre el estrado.  
La sangre recorriendo la superficie de madera.   
La estrella del sheriff prendida en la camisa del mecánico.  
Las manos entrelazadas que nunca se soltaron. 

_"Tengo que liberarme,_  
_Dios lo sabe,_  
_Dios sabe_  
_que quiero ser libre"._

○●○ 

Abre los párpados por la repentina interrupción del sueño, sus músculos duelen mientras sus iris se acostumbran a la luz del lugar. Estira una de sus extremidades superiores hasta tenerla en su campo de visión, mueve sus dedos repetidas veces.   
Los recuerdos de la segunda guerra mundial, su amigo James y Peggy pasan a segundo plano en cuanto a él llegan memorias de un lugar donde nunca estuvo, una época que no vivió, las caricias, besos y roces que jamás ha experimentado junto a un rostro y nombre de alguien a quien no ha visto hasta ahora, pero que se siente extrañamente familiar. 

Tony detiene su caminar de improviso, su mano deja caer la taza derramando el contenido sobre el pavimento, por algunos segundos, él no se inmuta, parpadea asimilando la realidad tratando de olvidar la repentina imagen que ha llegado a su mente.   
Obviamente, no obtiene buenos resultados en su cometido. 

••• 

El esperado encuentro entre el Capitán América y Iron Man está lejano de ser un trato cordial, la primera pelea no tarda en llegar, miradas desafiantes, manos apretados en puños y la necesaria intervención de Natasha para conseguir la calma dentro del nuevo equipo denominado Vengadores. 

—Tenemos una amenaza allá afuera esperando ser detenida, pueden dejar su pelea matrimonial para otro momento que sea el adecuado —advierte la rusa otorgando una mirada llena de amenaza. 

—¿Qué te hace creer que puedo estar casado con él? —recrimina Tony recibiendo un nada amistoso golpe en el hombro cortesía de Romanoff. 

—El desconcierto es mutuo, Stark —añade Steve con tono severo, agarra su escudo haciendo más presión de la necesaria sobre el objeto—. Debemos irnos. Luego cada uno puede ir por su lado.

••• 

Finalizada la batalla contra los Chitauri, en medio de la destrucción de las calles de Nueva York y sobretodo, al haber despertado después de su caída del agujero de gusano, Tony tiene ideas despejadas y claras al lograr experimentar la muerte de cerca una vez más. La única excepción que puede encontrar es que, comparado a escenas anteriores, lo recién vivido fue diferente, a él acudieron más memorias que sabe bien no ha experimentado a pesar de sentirse tan suyas. La imagen de Steve delante de él se ve un poco distorsionada, Tony no está seguro si es producto de la niebla del lugar, pero por unos mínimos segundos vio a Steve con una apariencia diferente, es de una época que seguro tampoco pertenece al capitán. 

•••

Tony no puede olvidar ninguno de los recuerdos que aparecen en cada uno de sus sueños, siempre tan reales y que a su despertar le trae más de un problema.   
Harto del asunto, convence a los Vengadores de vivir todos juntos en un complejo excepto por Thor que tuvo que regresar a Asgard con su hermano adoptivo, Loki.   
Inclusive Steve aceptó la propuesta dando inicio a una peculiar convivencia, durante meses, Tony y él han evitado dirigirse la palabra, se limitan a saludos en la mañana y frases estrictamente necesarias. Nada más que eso.

Tony se desvive dentro de su taller y Steve prefiere permanecer en el gimnasio gran parte del día, de esta manera reducen el poco contacto ya establecido hasta volverlo casi nulo e inexistente. 

Y por supuesto, el asunto no podía continuar de esa manera por más días. 

•••

Tony bosteza, arrastra los pies hasta llegar a la cocina donde la sorpresa plasma sus facciones en cuanto se percata que Steve está en el mismo lugar que él. Un hormigueo recorre su piel, maldice internamente porque esto ha sucedido cada vez que se encuentra con el rubio, una acción involuntaria de su cuerpo que no llega a comprender. Carraspea para obtener la atención del Capitán América que decide observarlo con detenimiento. Tony deposita su taza sobre la mesa para poder buscar la cafetera y en cuanto está a punto de vaciar el líquido, la voz de su compañero detiene su accionar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —interroga dejando su propia taza encima de la superficie. 

—¿Por qué me sucedería lo contrario? —ataca sin poder evitar ser hostil. 

—Porque tus manos han empezado a temblar —explica con obviedad. 

En un acto reflejo, la palma de Steve toca los nudillos de Tony, el movimiento envía una calidez a ambos cuerpos, la sensación se aloja en el torso negándose a irse. Tony se aparta como si el contacto quemara, esta vez el estupor es mucho más notable no solo en el millonario sino también en el contrario. 

—Estoy bien, Danny Boy. 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Debo regresar al taller —pronuncia alejándose y dejando la taza completamente vacía en la cocina. Solo una vez escucha el llamado de Steve y continua su trayecto sin regresar. 

Después de ese pequeño roce, la situación de ambos héroes cambia, atrás queda la incomodidad o tensión que llenaba cada sitio donde ellos estaban, usando la excusa de compañerismo han decidido hacer el intento de llevarse bien, de comprenderse y conocerse aunque parece que ya lo hacen. Pronto el primer contacto es repetido. Steve se ha dado cuenta que sostener las manos de Tony no solo se siente correcto, también sumamente mágico, reconoce el tacto ajeno a la perfección, las manos ásperas por la experiencia que para él son suaves al tacto.

—¿Puedes llamarme de esa manera nuevamente? 

—¿Cómo?

—Ese apodo que dijiste hace unas semanas.

—Danny Boy. 

—Sí, se siente bien, como algo nuestro aún cuando no nos hemos conocido antes. ¿Por qué razón parece que hemos estado juntos en alguna otra época?, ¿tú también lo ves?, ¿por las noches revives recuerdos de un pasado en común como yo lo hago? 

—La vida es misteriosa, capitán —responde rozando sus dedos contra la mandíbula de Steve—. He estado formulando las mismas preguntas durante días y créeme cada respuesta luce más descabellada que la anterior. 

—Cuéntame. 

—¿Cree en las almas gemelas, capitán?, ¿el hilo rojo del destino?, ¿vidas pasadas? Todas contestan la interrogante. Puede escoger la que más le guste. 

—No es posible elegir cuando cada una parece la adecuada. 

—Entonces, que sean todas ellas, Danny Boy —brinda caricias en la nuca de Steve, asciende y de repente, se detiene. 

—¿Estás bien? —cuestiona al ver un gesto de aflicción llenar el rostro del hombre de hierro. 

—Tienes una cicatriz en tu cráneo. 

—¿Hay algo de malo en eso? 

—No, tengo una en el mismo lugar —explica llevando las manos de Steve hasta la zona mencionada.

Steve diferencia y traza la marca con ternura procurando ser delicado permitiendo que las hebras negras de Tony se deslicen entre sus dedos. Cuando concluye, lleva sus palmas al rostro ajeno, acuna ambas mejillas brindando caricias con sus pulgares sobre la faz.

—Te encontré —pronuncia Steve eliminado todo el espacio existente mediante un beso que hasta ese entonces se da cuenta que llevaba años de años esperando. 

••• 

En pleno junio y sentado cómodamente sobre el sofá color negro, Steve enciende la televisión decidido a disfrutar su día libre de misiones en S.H.I.E.L.D. La imagen que emite la pantalla captura su interés, contempla con detenimiento la noticia que anuncia la reportera desde el centro de Nueva York, ella relata la marcha que se está llevando a cabo en las calles en honor al orgullo. Aumenta el volumen en el preciso instante que Tony ingresa al complejo con una caja de donas bajo el brazo, el hombre de hierro se acerca al contrario y termina en el lado derecho del rubio, da una rápida mirada a la televisión y regresa su vista al rubio.

—¿Steve? 

—¿Cuánto tiempo de relación tenemos, Tony? 

—Casi un año, ¿por qué?, ¿te encuentras bien? 

—¿Nunca has deseado liberarte? 

—Cuando salgo por esa puerta, no sabes el deseo que tengo de ser libre —contesta sin pensar dos veces en sus palabras que vinieron a él como si esa fuera la respuesta precisa y adecuada. Brinda otra mirada a la pantalla delante de ellos—. Hagamos algo, Steve —anuncia plasmando un beso en los labios ajenos. 

••• 

La multitud se encuentra perpleja por milésimas de segundos, la sorpresa inicial es reemplazada por alegría, porque, ¿cada cuánto tiempo tienes la oportunidad de recibir el apoyo de dos héroes para tu causa? Alguien extiende una de las banderas características de la comunidad hasta hacerla llegar a Tony quien la toma gustoso, lo coloca sobre su espalda resaltando su camiseta color negra con los llamativos tonos de la nueva tela que ahora posee con orgullo. Otra persona se encarga de plasmar los mismos colores en ambas mejillas de Steve. 

El sonido inconfundible de aplausos y vítores de alegría de la muchedumbre.  
Los pasos llenos de decisión sobre las calles de Nueva York.  
La felicidad y libertad recorriendo ambos cuerpos.  
Un broche con el diseño del escudo del Capitán América prendida en la camiseta del hombre de hierro.  
Las manos entrelazadas que nunca más se iban a soltar. 

_"Es extraño pero es verdad,_  
_no puedo superar la forma_  
_en que me amas como haces tú._  
_Pero tengo que estar seguro,_  
_cuando salgo por esa puerta._  
_Oh, cuánto quiero ser libre"._


End file.
